Daichi Mii
Daichi Mii '(大地御井) is a Minor Character for Inazuma Eleven and a Minor Character for Inazuma Eleven GO. She plays as a Forward/Ace Striker and also a Captain for her school, Gekkoukan Gakuen soccer club, Wild Animal. She plays as a Mid-fielder and a Forward for Raimon Eleven. Also as a Mid-fielder and Forward for Inazuma Japan. In GO she joins back with Wild Animal and becomes Wild Animal Arc, taking her lead as Forward/Ace Striker and Captain. Also, a coach to Dangerous Dragon with Gekkoukan's Soccer Club, by her choice, not the Fifth Sector's choice. She is offen called Daichi. Profile 'Inazuma Eleven 2'' '"A girl who takes her role of as a Ace Striker and Captain very seriously."' Inazuma Eleven 3 ''"A Lion Striker and Captain that belongs with Gekkoukan Gakuen."' Background In her past, Daichi grew up with her Grandpa taking care of her. The reason why her parents isn't with her, is because they died in a fire. Daichi happened to have save Erika and herself by jumping out the window. She broke her right leg, but it quickly healed, and her grandpa and grandma took her in. A few years after that, her grandpa told her about soccer, and she got interested in it. But, however when her grandfather died, his final words were, "I was glad I had lived the last of my moments...with you.". Daichi of course was crying. And a year after that, on the same day, her best friend, Fujihara Yui, died. Daichi said that, "Soccer is something I enjoy, because...it's the only thing that keeps me with Yui and my Ojii-chan..." And that was when she decided to be a soccer player. Plot She first appeared when Raimon went to look for players to help beat the Aliea Academy, which she happens to also be a Striker. A Lion Striker. Before they went to Hokkaido to get Fubuki Shirou, they went to Ichikawa, Chiba to get a Ace Striker named Sadao. They looked at Gekkoukan Junior High, the school where Sadao apparently attended. In reality, Daichi is a girl who plays as Sadao. In Gekkoukan Junior High, their Soccer Club is called "Wild Animal"' due to their Animal like hissatsu techs. Sadao is the Capitain, Forward, and also Ace Striker due to being the Lion of the team. Her Element is Fire, being like a Fire Lion element. She first appeared as Sadao before she appeared as her real self, Daichi Mii. She first refuse to join Raimon to defeat Aliea Academy. Due to this, Endou becomes a bit sad because he saw Sadao's hissatsu which was a bit simlar to Gouenji's Fire Tornado. Endou asks the other members of Wild Animal why Sadao didn't want to help Raimon and the reason he was acting like that. Sadao(Daichi)'s close teammates: Soukai Kasai and Minami Souji, told Endou that Sadao isn't really what they think he is which made Endou a bit confused. From Daichi's point of view, she was wondering why Endou seemed a bit like her Grandfather's friend and because of this she goes into a deep depression for a while. The reason why she didn't want to remember her Grandfather was because he wanted a boy instead of a girl grandchild, this made Daichi a bit sad. She later walked to the park and seeing her little sister, Daichi Erika, playing soccer with Endou. Daichi sighed and decided to watch them play for awhile. When she was noticed, Endou asked her if he could catch one of her kicks, which Daichi agreed on. When Daichi gave a regular kick to Endou, he said that it kinda reminded him of Gouenji. Daichi, on the other hand, got reminded of her grandfather's friend. So, she thought about going to help defeat Aliea Academy, she smiled to herself and decided to go. As soon Raimon gave up on asking Sadao(Daichi) to go with them they got on the caravan to leave, starting it up they began to leave. Just as they were about to leave, Aki looked out the window and saw Sadao running next to the bus. To her she saw Sadao(Daichi) trying to keep up with the caravan as she was running. Aki who yelled, "Stop!", the caravan stop, and Sadao(Daichi) went in. On the trip to Hokkaido to find Fubuki Shirou, Sadao(Daichi) told them he was a girl. He let down his hair, which showed her girly-ness, and Kabeyama blushed and said "A pretty girl..." When Reize and Gemini Storm came to attack Hokkaido and failed, Daichi ran up to Epsilon before they left to Aliea Academy, she disappear with then. The reason why she did that was to collect info about the Aliea Academy. Meaning, she had to leave Endou and the others. When she was in the Aliea Academy, she was spying on Gran(Hiroto), but then spied on Gazel(Suzuno) and Burn(Nagumo) when they were practicing. But when she was in a closet, the door opened, and Gazel(Suzuno) found her and turned her in. Daichi was stuck in Aliea Academy for awhile, then somehow escaped with the help of Gran(Hiroto). She may had gotten a little crush for Gran(Hiroto) becaus he helped her escape. So when she escaped, she went back to Ichikawa, and watched the rest of Raimon's matches on TV, while this was happening, she trained herself with Wild Animal, so one day she and Raimon could play a real match. But, when that was happening, Kudou Michiya called her and asked her to join Inazuma Japan. She agreed, Graduated from Gekkoukan Gakuen, and moved to Inazuma Town. She met up with Kudou and was introduched to the team, and most of them surprised. She and Toramaru are cousins, and she works at Toranoya. It was shown when Toramaru's secret was figured out. When Toramaru told the others his age, Daichi went along and told that she was a year younger than Gouenji. After a few matches with Inazuma Japan, Daichi had to quit the team, because she remembered why she played soccer, it was because she was looking for a reason why she plays it, and she found it. Aki reminded her of a old friend that died, and that was what Daichi was looking for. She said good-bye to them and left off to go travel the world. She watched the finals at the FFI with Erika, and her older brother. When Inazuma Japan won, of course, she ran down, but she didn't go hug, she just smiled at them, which was rarely. She also watched the graduation match. Daichi now goes to Raimon Junior High for the rest of her Middle school year, then goes back to Ichikawa, Chiba for her Highschool year. Somewhere in the series, there were hints where she could be a couple with Kazemaru or Midorikawa. Her shipping with Kazemaru would be "WindShipping" and her shipping with Midorikawa would be "GreenShipping". '''IN GO In GO She is now 10 years older, being 23 years old. Erika, Daichi's little sister, now goes to Raimon, and is a member of the Soccer Club. So Daichi, now a coach of Gekkoukan's soccer club, Dangerous Dragon, prepared a match between Gekkoukan and Raimon, which kinda surprised Kidou and Haruna when she appeared. Daichi told Erika that if her Soccer Spirit isn't going to roar, then it's useless to be here. When Raimon won the match of Gekkoukan, Daichi smiled and said goodbye. Daichi appeared again to take Erika to Ichikawa because of some personal family business. After awhile, Daichi yet again prepared a match with Raimon, but this time, Erika was in it and was Captain. Yet Raimon won again, and Daichi told them that the the Holy Road is theirs. Somewhere in the series, there were lots of hints of where Kazemaru and Daichi would have been married. Appearance Daichi has waist-length black hair with her bangs a bit longer then others, pushed to the left side. She has green eyes that has a bit of a deadly look in her eye. She wears a Raimon boy Uniform, since she doesn't feel good in a skirt. In her casual clothes, she wears a green shirt with a black sweater, dark jeans and black running shoes. In GO she cuts her hair a bit although her hair is still long and mid-waist length. She ties her hair with a green ribbon and her green eyes is a bit lighter. In her casual clothes, she wears a teal shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and black running shoes. Personality Daichi is like a girl version of Gouenji. She has a cool personality and is usually calm. Though she acts like a big sister to Inazuma Japan, especially to the younger members like Kogure and Toramaru. She loves Soccer. She is really close to Aki who acts like a sister to her. She is a independent tomboy girl who likes to be alone. Hissatsu Original * SH Lion King * SH Lion Roar * SH Animal Soul * SH The Phoenix - w/ Minami Souji and Soukai Kasai * ?? - Still working on Hissatsu's 'GO' * SH Shin Lion King * SH Animal Spirit Arc * SH Fire Tornado The Arc * SH Shin The Phoenix - w/ Minami Soukai and Soukai Kasai * OF Leaf Hurricane * OF Fire Dance Trivia * Daichi means 'The Great Land' and Mii means 'Beauty'. * She is usually called 'Cute' by Tsunami, since he thinks of her as a little sister to him. * In DUB Tsunami calls her 'Cutie' or 'Jas-min'. * She has a close relationship with Aki, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, and Endou. * Out of all of the Daichis, Mii seems to been the best Soccer Player. Category:Female OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Fanmade Character Category:Midfielders Category:Forward Category:Midfielder